Quantum annealing is of great interest for solving optimization problems.
There exist state of the art prototypes of systems that perform quantum annealing.
That being said, an issue can be the translation of the optimization problem to be solved into one that can be readily solved using quantum annealing.
The translation can be cumbersome to achieve since quantum annealing can be readily used only to solve a limited type of optimization problems.
Specifically, quantum annealing is currently being used to solve binary quadratic programming problems.
There is therefore a need for a method for solving optimization problems that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.